Natasha is Down
by SophieRomanoff
Summary: In battle, Natasha gets badly hurt. Bucky, desperate, tells Tony he must have something in the suit to help her. He doesn't. But he won't make that mistake again. He adds the nanotech to his suit so if there is ever a situation like that again he won't be left to watch helplessly as his friend bleeds is is the series of events that changes how Tony sees his suits forever.
1. Chapter 1

I couldn't help but think when we saw Tony heal himself in Infinity War with his suit, that we hadn't seen it before. I realise it might have been because of Peter joining the team but this is my take.

In battle, Natasha gets badly hurt. Bucky, desperate to save her, tells Tony he must have something in the suit to help her.

He doesn't.

But he won't make that mistake again.

Hey everyone. Welcome to I'm a whumper at heart and it's the only thing I'm good at writing and I enjoy it. Also known as Natasha gets hurt during a battle and Tony can't save her so that's why in Infinity War he has that nanotech tissue repair in his suit. Also known as Natasha is Down.

Tw's for blood and violence etc

Enjoy!/

They had been in the midst of battle for hours now, the sun just starting it's descent down the sky.

None of them were entirely sure what they were fighting. But they had not only guns but long sharp wooded sticks, with fragmented metal embedded in the ends.

The guns seemed to be something similar to their own, just bigger and clunkier.

But since the beings were also all at least six feet, it didn't seem to hinder them.

They wore masks and long black robes.

They'd come with no warning and the Avengers had barely had time to gather their weapons, never mind suit up.

Tony had been the only one to have time to get his suit before they were thrown in at the deep end.

Most of them took up purchase on the ground, with Tony in the skies and Clint skipping from roof to roof, with Hulk slamming into the aliens from above.

Now, hours into the fight, the group of aliens was dwindling and all of the Avengers could feel their adrenaline begin to wear thin.

They were beyond lucky that no one had gotten seriously hurt yet.

They all had, bar Tony and Bruce, some degree of cuts and 'light' stab wounds.

The group surrounding Natasha, Steve and Bucky began to thin out and Natasha took a step away, ready for more, ready for the next fight.

But there wasn't one.

The redhead inhaled raggedly, chest heaving as she pushed hair from her eyes and moved towards Bucky and Steve.

"Everyone okay?" She asked, eyes already skimming over them.

Bucky grunted as Steve helped him up from the floor, brushing down his jeans.

"That is the last time I fight without my suit. I never want to wear a pair of jeans again." He groaned, lifting his head.

"Steve?" Natasha asked.

"Fine, but..."

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Natasha blinked.

Three things happened in the next second.

Choked calls of her name. Steve rushing forward. Natasha's legs giving way.

Steve slid the last foot to her, arms wrapping around her waist as she fell.

He managed to cushion most of her weight, a sharp inhale escaping Natasha's mouth.

Steve kept a hold of her head, leaning against his knees.

Natasha grunted softly, mouth opening once before closing.

Bucky was there in another second, landing heavily on his knees.

His eyes widened as he watched blood seep into the material of her shirt, covering her entire right side.

Working on autopilot, he lifted her shirt until he saw the wound, panic settling into his stomach.

The wound was wide and deep, and he saw the glint of muscle before more blood seeped out.

Without thinking, he clamped his metal hand on the wound, fingers curving around her ribs.

Natasha hissed and tried to buck up with the pain, but the hand kept her firmly in place.

"You're okay." Steve said quietly, eyes stricken as he pressed the comms device in his ear.

"Natasha is down. Tony, do you copy? We need help."

A crackle of static then 'on my way'.

Steve looked back down at Natasha, her face white and teeth gritted.

Her eyelids fluttered and Steve's stomach dropped.

"Hey, eyes on me, Nat." Steve said firmly, running his thumb over her cheek.

"They are." She said quietly, weakly. She made to lift her head to see, but Bucky murmured softly in Russian and continued to hold her down.

"Look, boys-" Natasha said thickly. "I know this doesn't look good."

"Did someone say looking good?" Tony landed to Natasha's left, face plate sliding up as he knelt.

"Jesus, Natasha, what did you do?"

"The bleeding isn't stopping, something inside must have been hit." Bucky shook his head, eyes desperate. "You must be able to do something?"

Natasha grimaced, voice hoarse. "Where's Clint?"

"He's coming, Nat, don't worry." Steve soothed.

Tony quickly ran through the features of his suit in his head.

He could try to cauterise the wound, but without knowing the damage internally, that could cause more hurt than good.

"I don't-"

From beneath him, Natasha inhaled raggedly and he saw Bucky stiffen at noise.

It was wet and pained and suddenly Bucky was moving.

"Oh her side, quickly." He ordered.

The three men rolled her onto her uninjured side, Bucky's metal hand still pressing down against the wound.

With Natasha on her side, Bucky leaned over and tilted her head back.

Natasha struggled weakly, breaths gurgling in her throat, her hands trying to grab at her neck.

"Tony hold her hands." Bucky demanded, keeping her head tilted back.

"Breathe, Talia." He murmured, quickly wiping away blood from her lips as she coughed against the intrusion in her chest.

Steve balled his hand up and hit the centre of her chest, causing blood to spray from her lips.

Tony's eyes widened and in one second, he'd ripped the bottom half of his face plate from his head.

He slid it over Natasha's mouth and nose, holding it for a moment before it stuck.

Cool air forced itself into her mouth and lungs and the redhead began to stop struggling.

Instead, her eyelids fluttered.

They quickly rolled her onto her back again.

"No, no, Natasha. Stay awake." Steve's voice cracked.

"Natalia, don't you dare close your eyes." Bucky grunted, eyes dark as he looked up at Tony.

"You need to get her to help. We can't do anything from here."

It physically pained him and Steve to let go of her but Tony could fly, they couldn't.

"Use her phone, call Coulson. Tell them to get the med team to the tower." Tony said quickly.

The Shield med team had bases everywhere and one in New York, less than five minutes drive to the tower.

With that, Tony slid his arms under Natasha, cradling her gently to his chest as he shot off into the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

It took Tony less than two minutes to fly Natasha to the tower, but they were some of the longest minutes of his life.

When he came into the med room, the team was just setting up.

Tony gently lay the woman on the bed and took a step back.

The team crowded her, calling out numbers and saying things Tony didn't entirely understand.

One thing he did understand; the screeching of the monitors as they stuck little pads to her chest.

She'd lost too much blood, and god knows what damage had happened inside.

Tony watched, stricken, as they worked to get her back.

Ribs bowing under compressions, body jolting with electricity.

Eventually the monitor registered a heartbeat and then they were moving her.

They had one room for general medical stuff, where they were now, and Tony had had a theatre room built into the tower.

It was small, but still fully functioning.

Tony wasn't allowed to follow them, so he shed his suit, sat and waited outside the room.

Twenty minutes passed and then footsteps and doors crashing open.

"Where is she?!" Clint demanded, the others (except Bruce), following.

"Surgery." Tony lifted his head from his hands.

"Shit." Clint murmured, hands tugging through his hair.

"How was she when you got here? Was she awake?" Bucky asked, hands covered in drying blood.

"No." Tony said gruffly, shaking his head.

"She uh...her heart stopped. They got her back."

Steve exhaled, hand covering his mouth.

"She's gonna be fine." Clint mumbled, beginning to pace up and down the little corridor.

Tony stood and cleared his throat.

"I need to...Bruce." He said quietly, backing up.

...

After checking in on Bruce, fast asleep under the covers in his room (the change exhausted him), Tony headed straight for the lab.

It was there, for the next two hours, he worked on new suit blueprints.

A suit specific for battle.

All the usual items there; repulsors, launchers, thrusters.

But new things.

Medical things.

He drew up a rough sketch for nanotechnology. Something he'd been thinking of for a while.

Able to bind torn tissue together, and rebuild it beyond that.

He would have been able to save Natasha's life before it had been close to ending.

He drew ideas for more.

A compartment with drugs; adrenaline, epinephrine, sedatives.

He could build a full on breathing mask into the face plate of his suit.

Natasha choking on her own blood would not leave his mind.

He needed more than just the mask.

He recalled the doctors sliding a tube down Natasha's throat and he scrawled that down onto the paper.

A tube in another compartment, could be attached to the face plate and then be used to intubate.

He remembered Natasha still on the table, paddles on her chest.

He added a defibrillator to one of the suits gloves.

For now, that would be enough.

He sank back in his seat, stomach churning.

Would it be too late for the additions to do any good?

What if it was just too late?

Tony's phone chimed.

'Out of surgery. She's in recovery, going to be okay-Clint'

Tony breathed easier.


End file.
